


Water and fire

by Meeeeeeeeweeee



Category: Karmagisa - Fandom
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-04-29 14:52:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14475066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meeeeeeeeweeee/pseuds/Meeeeeeeeweeee





	1. Chapter 1

Karma POV  
"Karma, Karma, KARMA AKABANE PAY ATTENTION!!!" This startled me so much that my elbow fell off the table. "What, Bitch Sensei?" She glared at me and her hair started sizzling. "What do you mean by what? And I told you NOT TO CALL ME BITCH SENSEI!"  
I glared back at my oh so loving teacher as my classmates snickered around me. I didn't have to worry about who they were laughing at. You see, I am one of the heirs from an old aristocratic family that have survived the divided war. If those other students are laughing at me, oh, you don't know what could happen to them.  
"KARMA YOU LITTLE SHIT! I JUST TOLD YOU TO PAY ATTENTION AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING NOW!" The old hag shouted at me. I wasn't even fazed by the fact that she had already walked up to my desk and slammed both her hands down on my desk. "Do I look like I care bitch sensei?" I said smiling back up at her. Now her hair was on fire and she had a dark aura around her. I knew she was on the verge of burning the whole classroom down. But is still wasn't afraid of her.  
I don't care about paying attention when the teacher is teaching the class or even going to class for a fact. It doesn't matter anyway. I always come first in my tests for everything.  
"AKABANE! I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU! GO TO THE PRINCIPLES OFFICE, NOW!" I stared at her, faking considering the offer. "What about... No."   
"WHAT?!"  
She stared down at me and it looked like she was about to storm right out of the classroom. Luckily, that is exactly what she did. Her smoking hair trailing after her.  
"Wow Akabane, I didn't think you would have the guts to do that." The most annoying sound came from my left ear. "Asano, how nice is it to meet you here. What are you an A class student doing here in the E class? Oh I know! You got dumb enough to come and join us right! At least I came here because I was a little violent." I feigned a smile at him. He stared back at me with his piercing purple eyes. He is the same as his father, the principle, a spirit controller. They are people who can summon demons and spirits and are not to be messed with, but I don't give a shit. It's not like they are on a higher level than me.  
"The King requests you to go meet him and my father in the principal’s office right now." Oh no what did I do this time to have the King want to meet me in the principal’s office. "Ahh... Shit" I murmured. I could feel Gakushuu's smirk on the back of my head as I held my head between my hands.  
"Hurry up Akabane." Gakushuu taunted me. "You don't want the King to wait too long do you? Who knows what will happen? Maybe you will finally be put in your place and you might just realise how much of a piece of sh-." I didn't let him finish his sentence as I stood up and slung my bag over my shoulder and purposely hit him in the face to shut him up. "Hai, hai. Just shut your mouth before I set you on fire." He immediately shut up not wanting to experience what happened on the first day of me coming to this school.  
What happened on the first day of school  
"Welcome freshmen to your first day in Kunugigaoka junior high. We have some very special people that are joining us this year. Please come on stage Akabane Karma from the Fire Kingdom, Gakushuu Asano from the Spirit/Dark Kingdom, Manami Okuda from the Celeste/Light Kingdom, Rio Nakamura from the Lighting Kingdom, Hirito Maehara from the Earth Kingdom and Yūma Isogai from the Wind Kingdom." The principle Gakuhō Asano introduced all of us with in faked excitement in his voice.  
All six of us walked onto the platform where the principle stood with the king. We all shook hands and we were guided to six seats at the front. "Please welcome the heirs to each kingdom that start junior high today. Now I will hand this introduction to the King." Loud applause was heard as the King went to the microphone and waved to everyone.  
Our king is named Tadaomi Karasuma and he is the strictest but Kindest King that has ever ruled in centuries. He raised his hand and everyone stopped immediately. "Hello everyone and welcome to the start of a year with all of the heirs in the same year. I believe that this year is a year where we should start fresh and try to make peace with the Water Kingdom mermaids." Gasps were heard all around the room as the king once again raised his hand for silence.  
"I know the last time we tried this was hundreds of years ago and it ended in disaster but we have to make peace. So sometime this year we will have the Water Kingdom's heir Shiota Nagisa joining the first year with all the other heirs for him to decide to make peace or not as the next successor. This has already been discussed and has been approved by both sides. Do not let this dampen your mood. This year is a new year which all of the heirs will be in the same year and this is a good omen. Thank you." There was a round of applause but there was uncertain mumbling was also weaves into the loud thundering.  
We were guided off the stage and they went backstage to properly greet each other. I started walking to the Spirit heir Asano as he looked so similar to me. I regretted the moment I started conversing with him.  
"Hello Asano Gakushuu, I know that you already know who I am but I will introduce myself again properly. I am Karma Akabane of the Fire Kingdom, it's nice to meet you." I stuck my hand out for him to shake. He looked at my hand and rolled his eyes. I was taken back at how rude this man was being. "I don't need to be introduce to you another time. I'm not an idiot." He still took my hand anyway. I was really annoyed right now so I did the most reasonable thing an annoyed person would do.  
I lit his hand on fire.  
End  
I sighed as I knocked on the door of the principal’s office only because the King was there. "Oh well the only way to find out why they called me is to go in."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
Nagisa POV  
"Flip. Flippitty flip flip flip!" I looked at the weird vehicle that was approaching the entrance of the Queen's palace. "I already have told you to stop! Don't you know that you have to have an appointment to meet the Queen!!!" I waved my arms around in front of the vehicle trying to slow it down. I finally dodged out of its way when it crashed through the door of the palace straight to where the Queen was.  
"Mother! Watch out!" I dove into the room as splintered seashells swirled around my tail. I knew that my mother and the queen was in the throne room because she was there with and audience executing a criminal.  
Now you may be wondering if the Queen is my mother and I am her SON, why am I not with her? Well she really-. "NAGISA!!! WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT WATCHING   
THE ENTRANCE! I WILL NOT TOLERATE THIS ANYMORE! DON'T YOU REMEMBER HOW TO BE A PROPER LADY AND PROTECT YOUR KINGDOM! HOW ARE YOU GOING TO RULE NEXT?" -loves me. Kind of. Not really. Actually, on second thought...  
Not at all.  
My mother swam out of the smashed door and she looked at me and shook her head. "I had more trust in you on being the next queen but you failed me." She then suddenly turned happy and I knew she was going to announce something that is bad or she is going to ask a favour that I cannot complete. "Darling Nagisa, I have some great news to tell you, you have gotten into a very prestigious school! The only thing is that it is on land and we do know that us mermaids cannot breathe or walk on land so I need you to find a way to go on land." I looked at my mother thinking that she was crazy. 'How am I supposed to find a way to become human when you don't even know?' "By the way, you have to go because I already have made a deal and I think it is going to be good training for you the next heir to the throne. Also, you need to be human by the end of today!" My mother then swam away again patting my cheek with her webbed hands.  
Wait, how am I supposed to turn into a human and by the end of today?!  
I rushed to the library towing along a random person that was in the castle with me to help. When I got to the library, turned around to see the random person that I dragged was Kaede. Lucky me that I dragged a childhood friend that will help me. Not a random that I hardly even know.  
"Hurry Kaede! I need to find out how to turn into a human today!"  
I slammed the doors and started going to the restricted section. I knew that if I wanted a book that will turn me human, I needed to go to the restricted section. Nobody was supposed to know that it was possible to turn human, except for royalty and their close friends.  
I pulled out a random book about mermaids and scanned the contents. Nope. Nothing about transformations.  
Next!!!  
I hear a very small buzzing sound. Is this what mosquito’s sound like on land.  
No information either.  
Next!!!  
It's getting louder. Does that mean it's getting closer to my ear?  
No information either.  
Next!!!  
It's getting really annoying. Should I kill it?  
No information either.  
Ne-  
"NAGISA I SAID I FOUND OUT HOW TO TURN YOU INTO A HUMAN!!!"  
I turned around slowly, looking at the green haired girl. Her face was flushed and her hands where clutching a book. She jabbed her finger at the book. Why is she jabbing her finger like that?  
I was so confused until I looked at her book. Oh! You just need the shell necklace that the Queen is wearing or the one that the king wears! It is also very easy to get! My mother wears it all the time and gets angry when I try and wear it. See it is very easy to get. Yup definitely. Welp. I could always just steal it from her. Good idea Nagisa. Very good Idea.  
I rose up from where I sat and looked at Kaede with a small smile on my face. "Thanks for helping me. Sorry to disturb you." She looked at me and her face was her normal pale face and her golden coloured eyes were filled with concern. How did I know that it was concern and not something else?  
I just did.  
"Are you sure that you’re okay Nagisa? You seem a bit... tensed." She looked at me, her green hair bouncing around as she swam around. "No I'm fined and it's nothing. Thanks for the concern though. I'll miss you." I swam away before Kaede could talk again, a few tears streamed down my face as I slowly crept up to my mother’s quarters.  
I opened the door and the door squeaked. Typical doors. Why do they always squeak when I try to sneak somewhere? Why?  
I peeked my head around the door and saw my mother still fast asleep. Wow. Did I work that long that she is already sleeping like a log? I spotted the two necklaces placed on her bedside table. I slowly swam up to the necklaces, making no sound at all I swam up to her bedside table and snatched the necklaces. I immediately bolted to the door and swam to my room.  
I looked at the two shiny chokers. Did I say that my mother decided to modify one of the necklaces into a choker for fashion? No? Okay.   
I wonder how this thing works. I looked around, expecting some magical note to pop out somewhere. And guess what happened when I put the choker on? A letter popped out of nowhere!  
To the next holder of   
the necklace of sirens.  
Uses:   
•Transformation into a human  
• Royal family sign  
Side effects  
• Still looks like a mermaids when transform, e.g. bluish skin, silky hair  
That was helpful and I mean it this time. I heard a knock on my door and I immediately took of the chocked and threw the necklace with the choker under my pillow.  
The person that knocked came in and I saw that it was Kaede. I was a little sad that I didn't tell her that I was going on land and I was really surprised when she suddenly spoke in a very loud voice.  
"Nagisa! I'm going to the humans place with you!" Her eyes literally lit up. I looked back at her, my eyes seemed to turn a lot less dull and brighter. "Really!" I then grabbed the necklace from under my pillow and gave it to her. "Don't let my mother know. Also please make a replica of the choker and place it on my mother's bed side table when you go wake her." I showed her the choker and she memorised it with her amazing photographic memory.  
"Sure! The best jewellery maker in all of Atlantis at your service."


	3. Chapter 3

Nagisa POV  
"Nagisa! I'm done with the necklaces!" I heard straight after my door slammed opened creating a huge crack in the wall. Note to self, never say that people with small or short stature are weak and puny.  
I dropped the transformation guide book that I was reading and watched it float away as Kaede swam close to me while closing the door slowly this time. "Nagisa! I'm done! Don't they look so similar to the originals?" She shoved the necklaces into my face.  
Not surprisingly, they looked the same as the originals. "They look really similar Kaede. Now to put them in my mother’s room..." I looked at the clock and saw that it was four o'clock at in the morning.  
"Ahhh!!! Kaede! Hurry! Put this in mother's room!!! Please hurry!" I handed back the necklaces and pushed her out of the door. I immediately went back to looking at the instructions on how to turn into a human.  
I then realised that I had been looking at permanent transformation. Flip. I then turned to the page after and I saw that it said that all you need to do is to get out of water. Easy.  
I went out of my room with the necklaces in my pocket and headed to the entrance. Kaede was there with my mother some land dwellers in suits. They looked hilarious. I was scared for a second that we were found out but then I saw that on my mother's neck was the fake choker.  
"Okay now dears, you are now to follow these kind men to the land while they are in this 'submarine'." Kaede and I nodded. My mother came up to me and wrapped her arms around me. Now this might look like a normal farewell to the others but what she whispered in my ears sent chills down my spine. "Don't you dare fuck this up for me. This is very important. If you do, let's just say you won't be able to move for the rest of your life." She released me when I nodded silently.  
Now off you go. She pushed me and Kaede out of the palace doors as they slammed shut. How Nice my green haired friend said while following the vehicle that was called a submarine. It cut through the water and nearly killed a few fish. No wonder we don’t fancy these land dwellers.  
The submarine moved quickly, cutting through the water and reaching the land. The people got off the submarine and stepped onto land, Kaede and I following straight after them. I hopped out of the water and hid behind the submarine.  
There was nowhere to hide to change so the humans lifted Kaede and me out of the water into their submarine where we put on our necklaces. When they lifted us out of the water, I felt they water leak out of my gills it wasn’t the best experience I had ever had. They dropped us inside the submarine. Like, dropped. Not placed down, sat down, put down, I could go on and on about how many other ways they could have done it but that had to choose the one that was rude.  
When I put the necklace on, my tail started flaking and obviously, it hurt. I was surprised when I heard a scream behind me. I turned around to see Kaede panicking and trying to scrape her scales together and pile it back on her tail. Oh yeah. I forgot to tell her that this is supposed to happen. Whoops.  
Kaede, this is supposed to happen so don’t try anything else otherwise we don’t know what will happen. She looked at me with alarm in her eyes that quickly changed to a glare. Why didn’t you tell me earlier! You know that if our scales fall of in normal circumstances that it means that we are dying! I looked back at her with my I messed up face and apologised.  
After the scales fell off, a bright light surrounded Kaede and me. She shrieked in terror while I let out a weird squeak noise. After the light disappeared, we were in a hoodie like thing with leggings, shoes and gloves that had scales on them (pic above). We also had our hair in two pigtails. Kaede kind of looked like a cat fish (half cat half fish. Not the ones with whiskers). Oh goodie! Now we have clothes. But then I also realised that our skin around our hairline, our fingertips and our toes had a blueish tint to it.  
I tried standing up and fell face first back onto the ground. Kaede was already wobbling around on these legs. I was very amazed when she came and helped me up. She was already walking like one of those land dwellers and I was here still trying to stand up. How embarrassing.  
She supported me as we climbed out of the submarine. I was wobbling a bit when I moved but I was getting the hang of it. The land dwellers had already taken off their suits, tanks and their weird goggles. They looked really like what I looked like. I thought they would look like the monsters they were described as in the books we were read to. Long fingernail, sharp teeth. You know, that kind.  
They led us towards a huge looking building that could have rivalled my home. But my home was still bigger I think. We entered through the front doors and saw a lot of teenagers like me walking around. They kept on staring at Kaede and I.I felt so short and out of place. They all towered over us and I thought about why I had to be this short. Mother isn’t this short and neither is father. Then why am I so short?  
When I was thinking we had already made it to two double doors that had black swirls on it. The land dwellers gestured for us to open the doors and step in. What was behind there? Is it the principle? Will the king be there? Well I need to go in for all those questions to be answered. I pushed the door.  
It wouldn’t open. In leaned against it and put all my body weight on the door. It still didn’t budge. Maybe they forgot to unlock it. I turned to the land dwellers and was about to tell them my problem when Kaede opened the door. By pulling it. Flip.  
I saw eight people inside the door, one sitting in a chair and the others standing around the person. There was a flash of red.


	4. Chapter 4

Nagisa POV   
I stared at the people before me, one was sitting down with his hands clasped together and the others stood around him and the desk. The one sitting down had a frightening look on his face. It wasn't a glare or even a smile. It looked like his eyes were void of any emotion that I could read, even though I had many years of experience from studying my mother conversing with her subjects with fake kindness.  
"Welcome to Kunugigaoka High. This is the prestigious school that so many would kill to get into, lining up for even years, some, no most wouldn't even catch a glimpse of this place in their whole lifetime." He unfolded his hands and gesture towards the teenagers behind him. "Akabane Karma from the Fire Kingdom, Gakushuu Asano from the Spirit/Dark Kingdom, Manami Okuda from the Celeste/Light Kingdom, Rio Nakamura from the Lighting Kingdom, Hirito Maehara from the Earth Kingdom and Yūma Isogai from the Wind Kingdom." He gestured towards two of the people that he just introduced. "These two will be leading you around the school." The red head and the braid girl stepped forward. The man sitting in the chair then looked around the room and said in a curious tone, "I thought there would be two people? Where is the other?"  
"Wow isn't that the same thing the principal said on the first day when introducing us? Same order, same tone. Same everything." The red head that is now named Karma Akabane turned towards the man sitting in the middle. "Akabane, that is not how you should talk to the King!" the boy that looked like a mirror image of the man standing next to the king shouted at him. Ah... Now I get it. The red head is Akabane, the orange head is Asano Junior, the braid girl is Okuda, the blondie is Nakamura, the flirty one is Maehara, the antennae guy is Isogai, the man standing next to the chair is the principal, Asano and the man sitting in the chair is the king, Karasuma.  
The king raised his hand to silence their bickering. "Now back to the question that I had. Also might you introduce yourselves to us?" I looked around for Kaede. Where has she gone? I twisted my body around one hundred and eight degrees but my foot was still planted on the ground and I heard a few gasps behind me. Heh... It's nice being flexible.  
I saw that Kaede was staring wide eyed (and mouthed) at a girl that was doing the same thing back at her. I think she was named Manami or something. Once I turned and looked at them all the people in the room all turned (in sync may I say) to look at them too.  
"A-aren't you the human from the docks?" The purple haired girl nodded her head in confirmation with a nervous expression on her face. Kaede suddenly tensed up and glomped the girl. She placed her face close to the girl's ear and whispered something that made Manami blush bright red. I wonder what she said.  
I tapped Kaede's shoulder and told her to introduce us but she shoved me playfully and whispered in my ear very threateningly that she was just having a moment and I ruined it so that I should be introducing us. I sighed and looked at each of the people in the room in turn. "My name is Shiota Nagisa from the Water kingdom specializing in water control and the cat next to me is Kayano Kaede, she also is from the Water Kingdom but specializes in the art of healing." When I said that I specialized in water control, Akabane and a few others let out a few snickers like it was obvious but when I said that Kaede doesn't use water control, they all seemed genuinely surprised.  
"I guess now we know who is going to be leading who around now." We snapped our heads back towards where the voice came from. Once my eyes met the piercing purple eyes of the principal I felt my spine tingle. I don't like this person. Not at all.  
He walked up to Kaede and me with Akabane in tow. He put us next to each other and turned around looking like he was going to leave. But just as he lifted his foot to walk away, he turned around suddenly causing all of us to jump and said with a big smile on his face. "You are now going to share rooms and have all your classes together!" I saw out of the corner of my eyes Kaede and Manami jumping hands clasped against each other’s, but my attention was on the red head next to me. I looked at him with no emotion until a small smile rose onto my lips. He smirked back with his own cocky nature.  
A body pushed me and Karma. "Hello there pretty girl. Hirito Maehara at your service." He winked at me, bent down, took my hand and kissed it. I think they all think that I am a girl that might not be good. I gently slid my hand away, then whispered. "Hirito-kun I'm actually a guy." The room fell quiet. "I knew." I snapped my head that was bent down back up at Akabane that towered over me. A chorus of the same two word echoed around the room until we all looked at Hirito who stared at me slack jawed. "H-h-how did I not know!" I don't think we just met the most intelligent creature on earth... Yeah...  
Akabane reached his hand out towards me. I took it in my hand and compared the sizes. Why did I have to be born so small? Why? "Well, we're going to see a lot of each other from now on aren't we? So might as well get to know each other." I nodded as he spoke. "I specialise in fire bending. What about we go spar later and see who is stronger, maybe see if you can become one of the alphas of this place like we are."  
"Why don't we?"  
Maybe it won't be so bad after all.


	5. Chapter 5

Nagisa POV  
I followed the red head down the winding corridors with many doors. 1183, 1184, 1185, 1186- "We're here." He pushed the double doors open and stepped to the side, lifting his arm and letting me go past first. "Thanks Karma…” I stopped during my sentence staring at what I saw in front of me.  
Multiple other students were training in the spacious room, throwing lightning and dirt around. I even saw a few people making fortresses out of shadow and light. I was so transfixed on the sight until I felt someone tap my shoulder. I immediately turned around and punched them in the face. I opened my eyes once again to see Akabane clutching his right cheek and the room silent. He had a shadow casting over his eyes. He turned to me and his eyes flashed. Suddenly, his whole demeanour brightened up again. “Well, your small body sure does pack a good punch.”  
“Now let’s see who can be the alpha of this school. Hurry up.” A bored Asano slipped through the door ways with the rest behind him. I saw Kaede come in last with Okuda next to her, I smiled. It was the cutest sight I had ever seen. Okuda holding hands with Kaede. “Ke ke ke ke… What did I tell you bunch about fighting without teacher supervision?” An octopus suddenly appeared next to us with a gust of wind. Wait, an octopus. “Aren’t you supposed to be in the ocean?” I asked him. He turned around to face me and his originally red face was turned into a yellow face with a huge smile. Just like a happy emoticon. “Nope. I am just an experiment to see if it is possible to make a replica of a water kingdom subject, but surprisingly I turned into a wind subject. See?” He suddenly disappeared and reappeared behind me. “See, now I can fly at mach 20 and I am unkillable by normal bullets!” He turned around and his tentacles curled around him, his round octopus head shone and he had stars around him. He turned around to me again and put two tentacles together. “My name is Koro Sensei and I will probably be your homeroom teacher this year”  
He put one of his tentacles out for me to shake. I put my hand out too and touched his hand. It was surprisingly soft and squishy. “Now, should we see where you are placed in the ladder?” Everyone that was silent cheered. Koro Sensei then flew to the edge of the training hall, pressed a button and spoke into a microphone. “All students and teachers, this is Koro Sensei and we will be all meeting at the arena for new students to move up the ladder and see what category they are.”  
All the students around me shifted to move towards the double doors. Karma also pulled me towards the door. “Where are we going?” I asked him. “Didn’t you hear the teacher? To the arena, we are going to see what type of combat you excel in and or what category you are in.” I looked at him like he was speaking crazy nonsense. “What do you mean what category or combat?”   
“Kekekekekeke, this will all be explained at the arena Nagisa-kun.” A voice announced on the speakers, knowing it was Koro Sensei, Karma started pulling Nagisa quicker towards where the arena was, through the swarm of students emerging form dorms and classrooms.  
The minute they arrived at the arena, a blow of air opened the double doors and dragged them in. “New students over here!” There was a little stand in the middle of the room with a blonde woman that was obviously flirting with the students that either looked very uncomfortable or where ignoring her completely. I saw green and purple hanging around the stand too.  
“I guess we will have to go over there then.” I glanced at Karma and saw a mischievous smile on his face. He took my hand again and led me over to the stand. “Bitch Sensei~ how are you today?” My eyes grew wide at the name he gave her, but surprisingly the teacher only glared at him then turned to me and Kaede. “I presume that you are the new students.” She looked at us like she was trying to seduce us but I don’t think it was working. Kaede was still holding Okuda’s hand and Karma was still holding my hand. Wait… holding my hand. I quickly swiped my hand out from Karma’s and pink dusted my face. I looked away and held my hand closer to my chest. I saw Karma glance at me with a small smile on his face.  
Well, that was awkward.  
“Ok, so, how the system works is that we just do it.” Very helpful. Yes. Very. Helpful. “But Jelavic Sensei, that is not very informative though.” Kaede said in a small voice but the lady just got very angry and glared at her. “It is enough.”  
“No it isn’t Irina, they are new students from the water kingdom.” Her back was turned to us but the second she heard the voice or the voice’s words she went rigid. “T-the n-new students from the W-w-water Kingdom?!” She immediately spun around and latched onto the shoulders of the person or octopus that spoke.  
Koro Sensei’s face turned a light pink but he still shrugged off her hands and turned towards us. “Now let me properly explain the system.” He turned around, disappeared and quickly reappeared with a chalkboard next to him. He started scribbling on the board.  
“So the divisions there are is healing, physical combat, seduction, weaponry, and EM which is element wielding. Of course you can be in more than one division and this school is especially designed to hone your abilities in these divisions. There will be one trial each day where you will be sorted into your or obvious reasons seduction will not be shown in the arena. Each of these divisions will be tested with different students and assessed by teachers. Today you will be tested on the healing division.”   
He then whizzed of and put his board away. “So, who will be first?” I looked at Kaede while she looked at me.  
“-Kaede “  
”-Nagisa”  
“Well, I think Nagisa kun said Kaede chan’s name first so she will be going first. Well now if you four will follow me.” Whoops, during that whole time I forgot all about Karma and Okuda. “Well, I guess we will be competing in to tests or some other time then.” I heard him mutter under his breath something like ‘They changed the rules again’ but I’m not very sure.  
He led Karma, Okuda and me to the front of the stands while he then led Kaede to the marshalling area. “Karma Kun?” He hummed and turned to look at me. “What is Kaede going to have to do in this test?” He smirked and grew devil horns and a tail. “They are going to bring in a person that is either a cripple that no one could heal or a person with a really bad injury.” He paused for a dramatic affect. “Stop looking at me like that! I am being one hundred percent serious!” I looked at him then looked at Okuda for conformation. “It’s true. They never go easy on people with potential.” She whispered in her small voice.  
“Attention all students! One of the two new students will be participating in the first round now!” Silence swept over the arena.


	6. Chapter 6

Kaede POV

I was led into the arena, I was shaking and I didn’t know what to do. Of course it was a bad decision telling them that I was fine and didn’t need an extra ten minutes to calm my nerves. How stupid am I? I took small steps towards the doors that would lead to the arena, but why would they need an arena to conduct a healing test? With the new query I walked faster towards the doors.  
The light blinded me as I stepped into the middle of the arena. I was surprised to see a huge projector in front of me, showing what seemed to be a battle of some sort, they were slashing at each other, blades cutting at each other’s skin drawing blood. I was horrified to see one of them go down with a stab to the stomach, how horrible.   
The screen flickered from black to coloured then closed with a zap. They projector was lifted from the arena and a small hush rose form the crowd. I caught some words like, ‘hard’, ‘different’, and ‘she is never going to pass’. I still don’t understand why they are already saying I’m going to fail even though I haven’t even started yet, or have I?  
A stretcher was carried into the middle of the arena while by men dressed in white. I slowly walked towards the centre while the crowd was still quite, I heard a pained moan. I immediately rushed towards the sound and looked at the sight before me. Blood pooled from the wound in the stomach that was poorly stitched and the man was growing paler by the second. I knew what I should do.  
(I don’t actually know what to do so bear with me if the person would have died already in real life)  
I looked around for anything that I could use to restitch the wound and I saw a medical box next to me. I immediately reached out and took hold of the box. The man started coughing up blood. Not yet. I opened the kit and took out the needle, thread. I got rid of the old stitches and started stitching small stiches that were close together. Once I was done with my handiwork I wiped the blood off the wound and looked at my ‘patients’ face. He was still in pain and I don’t think he was going to get any better anytime soon or getting better at all. I think now.  
“Relax a little, loosen your muscles around your stomach honey, yes just like that.” I cooed in a soft voice. I placed my hand on top of the wound, just lightly though, even just hovering millimetres away from his skin. The blood oozed out of his skin, drowning the once clean white of the stretcher blood red. I really need to hurry.  
I hummed a small little tune that my mother taught me to calm my nerves and not put too less or too much energy into what I was going to do. I placed my hand down now touching directly to his skin. I could feel him flinch then tense at the sudden contact, but before he could jerk away, my hand was already glowing green and relieving the pain form his wound.  
I could see the muscles in his skin rebuilding layer after layer, muscle connecting back together and blood once more flowing inside the body. It was still fascinating to watch, even after the many years of watching my father work in the hospital, doing the exact same thing I was doing now, I could not help but stare in awe.  
I wasn’t the only person that was holding their breath to see what was happening and how magical it looked. The whole audience was too, even Nagisa who had seen me do this multiple times. Quite like myself to my father. I heard a sigh beneath me signalling that my work had been complete and that the patient didn’t feel pain anymore. I breathed my own breath of relief and took my hand away from his stomach, checking it once again. The only sign that indicated that he had been stabbed was a small scar that was hardly visible.   
Once I had finished checking him I heard one clap then the whole arena came crashing down on me. I heard shouting and people chanting my name but my focus was still on the man. Now that I had healed him I saw that how perfect his features were, strong jaw line and chiselled features. Any straight woman’s ideal man. But of course, I’m not the straightest ruler there ever was.  
I was escorted back into the arena and was handed a bottle of water when a flurry of purple and blue tackled me. “You were amazing out there!” The purple blob called out. “I still am not tired of you doing that Kaede!” The blue blob said clutching onto my arm. “That was so cool!” Both of them shouted at the same time.  
“Thanks…”  
I promptly collapsed into Nagisa’s arms.  
Nagisa POV  
When Kaede fell, I ran to catch her. Her breathes were shallow and her hair stuck to her face. She didn’t look any better than the man that was injured. Paramedics rushed over, kicked the man that was injured off the stretcher, snatched Kaede from my arms and rushed away with her. “Wait, but the man-!” My words were stopped when the man hit the floor and shattered into pieces that disappeared the second they touched the floor. What? I looked at Okuda and she just shrugged and said, “That’s what’s supposed to happen. They are real people but these accidents happened before and they probably are already healed.”  
“Nagisa! You need to go get ready now!” I saw Karma heading towards me, gesturing for me to follow him. I said bye to Okuda and followed Karma into the blackness that they called the waiting area.


	7. Chapter 7

Nagisa POV  
Darkness surrounded me. I was sitting in an old creaky chair, and the only light I could see was a small square directly in front of me. I was scared, but it was for a very different reason than a lot of people might be thinking. Since I am from the Water Kingdom, all the other students will probably think that I am good at everything but in reality, we focus on some things to learn every three years to hone our abilities. We all start at the age of 12 and now I am 17.   
I haven't learnt healing yet. The only reason Kaede knows heal is because her father and mother are both healers that work in the palace. Kaede's dad is the most well-known doctor there ever was and that is how he got a job at the castle and I know Kaede as my childhood friend.  
"Hey, Nagisa. You're going to be alright." A firm hand was placed on my shoulder. I nodded, not turning towards the voice, already knowing who it was. I didn't reply, knowing that I wouldn't be able to even produce a sound.   
"Shiota Nagisa! Five minutes." I started trembling. Small shakes at first, but becoming more violent. Karma's hand rubbed small, comfortable circles into my shoulder, calming my shaking. "Thanks." I relaxed into his hold for the last few minutes.  
"Shiota, starting now." The man in the baseball cap called out to me. What weird fashion sense. I slowly rose from my seat and moved closer to the block of light. I looked at Karma one more time and walked into the light. Ow... my eyes. Why?  
I covered my eyes as I walked closer to the centre where I knew that the screen would show me what to do. The air flickered in front of me when I reached the middle, creating a small screen, I knew very well that everything was projected onto a larger screen on top of me for everyone to see.  
It started as plain darkness, not one sound was heard, until a quiet static reached my ears. I was unable to see what was going on but I could hear small whispers. The sounds suddenly stopped. The room was still dark. I just stood there, waiting.   
I waited for five minutes and nothing changed. The screens then flashed red and disappeared. Ok... The doors on the other side of the arena slid open and a stretcher with a frail girl on it. Her bones showed clearly and her skin was a pale ashen colour. The doctors set her down in the middle of the arena and left, the doors sliding shut.  
I stared at her immobile form, he blank eyes staring at the ceiling. I turned my head away to glance at the audience trying to find Karma. But the second my attention left her she sprang from the stretcher and pounced on me, bringing her full weight down on t op of me. I rolled around trying to shake her off me until I landed on my back with her hands wrapped around my neck. I could see a silhouette of a boa constrictor wrapping around her arms. Hah. Small trick. I stared directly into her eyes and smiled softly. Her eyes widened and she back off when she saw the black mamba curled around my shoulders.  
She didn't try to run away when I advanced to stand in front of her, she collapsed onto the ground and started crying. Her small sobs shaking her body. My immediate reaction was to kneel down and to comfort her but when I hugged her and said that it was alright, she didn't stop crying and I didn't know what to do. I started to sweat and panic. What should I do? I looked at her and thought back to what the test was. Healing right? So, this must be PTSD!  
...  
Or something like that. How am I supposed to help her though? I don't know what her back story is. The only thing I know is that she has a snake like aura. Wait, a snake like aura. She must be an animal guardian. Animal guardians are always rare, even before humans started hunting them and separating them for companions. She must've had siblings and friends who she was separated from. They aren't kind when separating them either. Some were killed before they even got handed to their new masters. How do I know this?  
My father was an animal guardian.  
I only inherited the intent of the animal. Oh yeah, I inherited the intent. She's a snake and I am a snake too, that means that we can connect on a certain level. 'Maybe I can try and comfort her by surrounding her in something that is familiar to her? Maybe another snakes present?' I asked myself as I instinctively wrapped my arms tighter around her thinking of how she must have been treated.  
I released some of my intent to surround us, emitting a soft blue glow. It wasn't the killer intent that I released before but the intent that meant safety, trust and comfort. It eventually calmed her down enough that I could start talking to her and trying to get her to open up more. I needed this information to help her. "Hey, my name is Nagisa. What's yours?" I whispered slowly while rocking her back and forward, watching her squeeze out tears. When she answered I could barely hear but luckily I could catch her words. It would have stressed her more if I were to ask her the same question again. "Akari Hebine."   
I was surprised that her voice was so steady even though she was sobbing at the same time. I decided that I should let her cry for a little longer to not make her feel pressurised and it worked. I could see the tension bleed out of her stance and she leaned just a little more towards me. "What happened?" I finally asked the question.  
She looked back up at me, tears still clinging onto her lashes. More tears gathered toward the edges and it spilled. She launched into a story of how she was taken as a small child with her family from a breeding farm and how she was transported over to the other side of the world because she and her siblings were "special" because they were the only few snakes that were born in a very long time. She then kept on going about how some of her siblings died because of hunger and trying to keep her alive because she was the youngest by giving their rations to her. She didn't realise that her siblings were dying until one day when she was three and her oldest brother stopped moving and left them. They were kept in small cage that hardly let any of them move or breathe. Slowly one by one all of her siblings left until it was just her and her brother left. But the day came when they reached their destinations and they were separated.   
"Do you remember your brother's name?" She looked at me blankly and her eyes glazed over. A seal. "I can't remember." Her voice came out in small gasps as her eyes widened in horror. I didn't want her to start panicking even more when I just got her breathing under control so I tried a different approach. "What about how he looks like?" Luckily when whoever was placing the seal they didn't think of blocking appearances do she was able to calm down and talk about something that was familiar to her. She let out a small sigh and started talking. "He had short whitish blue hair and he has golden eyes and he is short like you are." I tried not to flinch at her words. "He also has pale skin just like you do and he usually has bags under his eyes, even before we were taken." She shivered at her last words, clearly not wanting to relieve her memories again.  
"You don't have to continue if you don't want to, take it easy." I murmured. She nodded and stayed silent so I knew that she was done talking. Eventually she became silent and stopped sniffling and crying. A small bell sound then ringed out throughout the whole arena signalling the end of the test.  
Akari shattered like she was expected to but something was left behind and it curled around my arm. It was a boa constrictor. Akari in her snake form. I stared at it, wondering why it was there then I turned around to look at the judgers and what they would say. They were too focused on writing down notes than to see my predicament so I then looked at the arena door that had opened once again.  
I swiftly stood up and headed towards the door where I could see Karma waiting for me. When I reached him, I gestured towards the sleeping snake and all he could reply with was a shrug, but I could tell that he was hiding something. I was a little out of breath so I moved Akari to wrap around my shoulders and walked out of the waiting area to where all the other students were.   
When I came out people were cheering but no one came up to me. An arm wrapped around my waist and I immediately leaned into it, not thinking of whose it was or why it was there.   
When I could think again I promptly buried my face into my hands thinking only one thing.   
I was so flipping dramatic.


	8. 8

Nagisa POV

It was soft. Really soft, like I was lying on a cloud. I flipped around onto my side, dragging the bedsheets across my body. I shivered as slithers up my back then settled near my head. "Are you feeling better little one?"

” Mmm? Akari? Why are you in my head?" I shifted again as she moved to wrap around my neck in a loose hold. "Since I am you guardian or boost in healing I am connected to you and I will help you in the aspect of healing." 

Ok... So, the only reason I got Akari was because I am weak in healing... That's kind of sad. "Don't sad young warrior, this only means that I will aid you in healing, and that you are more advanced in a rarer type of healing."

"So, like mental healing?" My eyes shined as I thought of what I could do. I could hear her draw a breath. "If that is what you want to say, then yes, that is exactly why you have me." My face fell a little, she didn't sound very excited, should I say. I stayed silent when I felt Akari leave my neck and move off the bed.

“Hey, where are you going?” She spun her head round to me and her forked tongue flicked. Someone like you and me are coming. I am going to greet them.” She slithered towards the door and climbed up to the handle to open it.

“Hey NagisaaaAAAHHHHHHH!! WHAT THE HELL!!” I choked a little on laughter, wow, the infamous Karma Akabane fears small little snakes. I couldn’t help it and I burst out in laughter when I heard Karma screaming and Akari hissing. My eyes were still teary when something red flew in and swooped down on Akari. “Hey! Stop!”  
The thing squawked and flew away again to land on Karma’s shoulder and he immediately relaxed. There was finally silence. And more silence, and silence, until I could not keep what was bubbling inside my stomach down. Luckily it only came out in goggles. Akari slid back towards me and wrapped around my leg. “I do not like that bird, no matters at all. Seriously.” The bird squawked again in his defence. “You know that I can hear and understand you right?” The voice was of a girl’s, Karma pet the bird to calm her down. Her feathers were fiery red, and her eyes shone like ambers. She looked to be made of fire, but she wasn’t burning Karma at all. “This is Kusu and she is my companion. I see that this, um, snake is your companion? Nagisa?” I rubbed at my eyes to get rid of the rest of the tears. “Her name is Akari and she is not going to kill you Karma. Plus, she is the sweetest thing ever.” 

Karma didn't look like he believed what I was saying. I kind of could understand why he was scared. When I came to the land above, I was scared by all the new sights, scenes and sounds.

"So how are you adjusting?" Karma walked over to me. I rolled the bedsheets around my hands. "Pretty good, I guess? I haven't been awake for very long."  
"Right... So, the people that you were introduced to on the first day, you know the 'prestigious few' that represent each element?" I nodded my head, so Karma continued. "They decided to host a small karaoke part to welcome the new students and we were wondering if you are feeling good enough to come?"  
“Sure!” I jumped out of bed and ran to get changed. I pulled out a blue turtle neck and shorts and shoved Karma out of the room. He looked a bit confused when I shoved him out, I wonder why.

When was ready I untangled and dragged Akari out of the sheet once I finished and we head out the door. Karma was leaning on the wall and started leading me in the direction of Karaoke. He looked at me like he had been thinking about something for a while. “Why did you push me out of the room when you were changing?” I was very confused. Why wouldn’t you want any privacy? “Isn’t that normal? Wait, so that means you change with people in the same room?”

“Yes?” I was quite baffled at the idea of changing with someone in the same room. “Don’t you find it kind of awkward to change in the same room as someone?” He shook his head. “I don’t know what you’re used to Nagisa but you’re going to have to get used to it, every one of the same gender changes in the same room when we have training.” I was mortified.

We walked out of the building and out of the school. This would be my first time out of this place since I came here. It was exactly like I saw from out in the ocean. Their land-fish flew near the clouds and some people had animals that walked on four legs. They were terrifying. Everything was moving so fast and other machines rolled along the roads.

There were parks everywhere and people were using their powers flying around, weaving flower crowns and some were making slides that disappeared and sunk back into the ground once a child used it. Parents flung their children into the air and caught them again. People were throwing flying discs and jumping up to catch them. Everyone looked so happy, not a frown in sight.

Not long after I was tired and started slowing down. Why is this walk so long? Karma looked around for me after a few seconds and he realised I wasn’t walking with him. He looked back and walked back to me. “Nagisa, are you tired already?” He said in a teasing manner. He crouched down and turned away from me. “Karma, what are you doing?” I looked back at me. “Get on” I scrambled onto his back at the invitation. I sighed when I got on and the pressure was finally relieved from my legs. Who knew walking was so hard. 

When we finally arrived at the destination we were greeted by Okuda and Kaede. They took us into the room and I saw Isogai, Maehara, and Rio inside the room. Asano was nowhere to be seen, when I met him, he didn’t look very close to this group anyways. 

“Not to be rude or anything but Nagisa, why are you on Karma’s back?” I kicked Karma somewhere and fell off his back immediately after Rio pointed it out. “Hahaha… Ok, can we, you know, umm, start?” No one protested but I could see Rio looking at me and Karma out of the corner of her eye.  
Kaede and Okuda went first and sang Perfect two by Auburn.

Rio went next and sang some song that was foreign to me, but it sounded nice and went something like “Havana ooh na-na, *something something* in Havana ooh na-na.”

They urged me to go next. I got up and sang something that was sang a lot where I used to live. 

What's the trick? I wish I knew  
I'm so done with thinking through all the things I could've been  
And I know you wonder too  
All it takes is that one look you do and I run right back to you  
You cross the line and it's time to say F you

What's the point in saying that when you know how I'll react?  
You think you can just take it back, but shit just don't work like that  
You're the drug that I'm addicted to, and I want you so bad  
Guess I'm stuck with you, and that's that

'Cause when it all falls down, then whatever  
When it don't work out for the better  
If it just ain't right, and it's time to say goodbye  
When it all falls down, when it all falls down  
I'll be fine, I'll be fine  
You're the drug that I'm addicted to  
And I want you so bad, but I'll be fine

Why we fight? I don't know  
We say what hurts the most  
Oh, I tried staying cold, but you take it personal  
All these firing shots and making ground  
It's way too hard to cope, but I still can't let you go

'Cause when it all falls down, then whatever  
When it don't work out for the better  
If it just ain't right, and it's time to say goodbye  
When it all falls down, when it all falls down  
I'll be fine, I'll be fine  
You're the drug that I'm addicted to  
And I want you so bad, but I'll be fine

I'll be fine, fine...

'Cause when it all falls down, then whatever (Then whatever, babe)  
When it don't work out for the better (For the better)  
If it just ain't right, and it's time to say goodbye  
When it all falls down (When it all, when it all)  
When it all falls down (When it all falls down)  
I'll be fine (Fine, fine, fine), I'll be fine (I'll be fine)  
You're the drug that I'm addicted to and I want you so bad  
But I'll be fine (I'll be fine), and that's that


	9. Chapter 9

Karma POV

The sky had turned dark when we left. “That was so good! But it was unfortunate that Kanzaki couldn’t come with us.” Maehara sighed but kept trudging on next to us. “who’s Kanzaki?” Maehara looked at me as if I was crazy. “How could you not know Kanzaki? She is the most beautiful being in the world and the Madonna of class E. She is the light in the dark and she is a rose among Lillie. She is the brightest star at night and- "

“Yeah yeah, we get it, you are absolutely smitten with her.” I carelessly chucked the insult at Maehara.

“I am!” Everyone but Nagisa and Kaede looked at him weirdly. I leaned down next to Nagisa’s ear and whispered. “Ignore him, he is shameless.” I straightened back up as I saw a hint of pink sweep across Nagisa’s cheeks. Cute.

We were all exhausted when we headed back to the dorms. The girls split off one way and the guys went the other. I had my arm hooked around Nagisa’s shoulder as we went down the hallway to our rooms. The more important people like me and the other prestigious’ rooms were situated near each other except if we were the different genders. The positives of being a more important people were that we had access to better facilities, but we had to be a role model for the people under us. The ironic thing is that we are role models but most of us are in E class. This is either if we had caused too much destruction, too hard to control or had bad behaviour, grades or went against the rules. I personally had ended up there because of my violent tendencies I might have accidentally given the principle the small scar on his cheek that he so painstakingly tries to hide. 

“Night Karma, Nagisa.” Isogai and Maehara chimed, Maehara was a lot calmer but Isogai still had the same attitude as he had in the morning. “Night guys.” A very tired voice beside me said, Nagisa was putting most of his weight on my arm now, his eyes drifting close every few seconds. “Night.” They shut the door and we walked, or, I walked while supporting Nagisa to our room which was right next to theirs. I put my hand on the handle then I stopped. I didn’t turn to look at Nagisa when I spoke. “Nagisa, we left Akari and Husu alone inside the room.” Nagisa looked at me blankly for a second then his eyes snapped open and he slammed his hand on the handle and pushed it open. I stumbled into the room not expecting Nagisa’s move and saw that he had started lifting the bedsheets, pillows and sofa seats to look for them.  
Strangely enough, there was no sound at all, but he didn’t seem to care as he continued onto my half of the room and ripping my blankets off to see Husu and Akari curled up under the blankets in their human forms.

It was a sweet sight to behold. Husu had only shown her human side to people she trusted and so far, she had only showed this side to the nurse, Hara and me. She must have gotten very close to Akari while we were gone. 

Nagisa was still holding the bedsheet. He looked at them with soft eyes almost like he was looking at puppies. He softly set the bedsheet back down over them and tucked them in. He walked back to me and with a small smile on his face. He said,” Akari has only been in her snake form since we have gotten back, and I am pretty sure that Kusu probably hasn’t shown her side to many people before. We didn’t do much other than look at the two familiars for a few minutes.

“I’ll go change first then.” I hauled myself up from where I was sitting on the ground. Nagisa nodded and he said that he would just change in the room. I got my clothes and walked into the bathroom and shut the door. Straight after I slid down against the door and let out a sigh. 

Nagisa looked like he was at home just then. The soft look in his eyes had suggested that he missed him home and wanted to go back. It was a sight that looked like I had interrupted. I quickly changed and knocked on the door. “Nagisa, are you ready?” There a was a bit of a shuffle. “Yeah.” I unlocked the door from the inside while I thought about how funny it was that I had knocked from the inside of the door and how usually you would knock from the outside.

I wasn’t ready for the sight when I opened the door. Nagisa was wearing a gown that looked a bit too big for him and hung off his shoulders. I turned my face away and I didn’t say anything until my face had cooled down a bit and I was sure that there was no red left. That was when I noticed the problem that there was only one bed left because Kusu and Akari had taken my bed. “Uh, Nagisa?” he looked at me in acknowledgment from where he was sitting on his bed. “There is a small problem.” Nagisa nodded again with a confused look on his face. That is so cute, he looks so innocent. I breathed in and said, “Kusu and Akari are taking my bed.” That is when understanding crossed his face and he looked at me and back at my bed and he climbed into his bedsheet.

Ok…

He then patted the space next to him that he had created and said. “I think you can fit here, can you?” He looked at me with a tilt in his head. Nagisa, you don’t know this, but you are killing me. I was a bit flustered, but I am sure he could not tell, and I switched off the lights and crawled in next to Nagisa. 

I stared at the ceiling while I listened to Nagisa’s breathing slowly evening out and I let the tension leave my muscles and relax. I sighed and turned around to face Nagisa. I am sighing a lot today, aren’t I. I looked at the peaceful smile on his face and that brought a smile onto my lips too. A strand of his hair that was still in his pigtails dropped onto his face. I reached out a hand to tuck it back behind his ear and where my fingers made contact, it tingled and burned with a comforting feeling.

Let’s just say I didn’t sleep that night.


End file.
